four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Expeditionary Force
Legion of the Maor Dli Leo (Strategoi) Not much is known of his life before joining the Legion "on a whim". Leo was first seen with tribal markings and had little knowledge of the Norths customs. He gained citizenship and was promoted into the first cohort due to his refined yet brutal skills in combat and unique morals that he often openly spoke about. He then revoked his faith in the God Brutus in a ritual circle, and chose to turn to Magnus the King of Gods for guidance. He then never wore the tribal markings again, but seemed to keep his furs and leather armour over the top of his North made chainmail. Eventually Leo was promoted to Stratagoi due to his strong showings of combat and tactics at the South competitions, winning three out of five of the categories. After this he went on to become a paladin of Magnus gaining more blessings. Leo has also been known to focus a lot of his efforts politically as he has tried to set up trading routes and ease tensions between the North an the East, as well as internal political issues in the North. He now goes by the name of 'Paladin'. Lord Valin Galasrinion De Laké Coming Soon The Guild of Croesus Eauxi Eauxi was born to Valclyan parents in the Northern deserts of Ásaterra and from a young age was raised by his father to undertake mercenary work. He was taught the arts of war and fighting and grew in strength as he and his father travelled around the land in search of work. Although his life was uncertain and dangerous Eauxi married a human woman and had several children and was soon to be a grandfather…but his life would never be so simple. The Conscription act and the consequential Civil War torn Eauxi’s family asunder and he and his father found themselves on opposite sides: Eauxi aligning with the Counsel forces, his father with the rebels. The two fought each other mercilessly and it was a close fight, but when it came to the killing blow his father could not bring himself to it and instead left his son and went into hiding. The war raged on and when the capital was taken, Eauxi’s family were killed in the process. Enraged and heartbroken by the loss of his family, Eauxi left the army and went his own way, wandering the land for years. Eventually the hardened Eauxi joined the newly formed Legion and was assigned to the 10th Cohort. On one of his missions acting as a guard for a Cataphract, Eauxi first encountered the Expeditionary Force. Fighting broke out over the fate of a young mage who allegedly burned down her family home and after he was abandoned by his partner, he found himself in the hands of the Expeditionary Force. He was released and later joined the party, firstly as a representative of the Legion and then transferring to the Guild where he recently was appointed its leader- a title he never asked for but was honoured to do so. In this time Eauxi has formed a romantic relationship with Lady Larka Daepad, the Commander of the Black Sun after aiding her with tracking down her brother. Eauxi shows conviction and courage and work tirelessly to root out corruption and division in Ásaterra. The Circle of the Arcane ' Ytharra (Brenkya)' Ytharra was raised by her father in the Erendyl clan, a travelling Elven company which specialised in the craftsmanship of unique bows and Elven weaponry. The Erendyl clan are famed for travelling across all of Eastern Ásaterra selling their wares to the noble families and armies of the Elven Lands. Like most of her kin, only those whom Ytharra trusts completely have had the privilege of learning her family name. At a young age Ytharra discovered that she possessed great skill in the art of magic, taking to it more naturally than others would expect at her age. Her curiosity and thirst for knowledge about her gifts lead her to clan elders who taught her everything they knew. When they would approach the Elven cities, Ytharra would often sneak out to wander the city libraries and book stores, hungry for the knowledge they could contain. Growing frustrated with her limited resources, her Elders told her various tales of mythical creatures born from magical energy. With just an old wives tale to cling to, Ytharra began her journey of self-discovery. It was along her travels that she met her mentor the mysterious Sparrow. Taking her under his wing, Sparrow provided the knowledge Ytharra yearned for, and this was where Ytharra was able to truly hone her skills in magic. When The Circle of the Arcane began to form, Ytharra was intrigued and started to follow its development, despite that in doing so she was going against Sparrow’s wishes. Ytharra admired The Circle’s drive for knowledge and so began to offer her services, hoping to help recover the lost texts that were taken from them. In her latest expedition she was under the watchful eye of Faelan, a mysterious Elf who holds much power within the guild. After thoughtful judgement, Faelan was impressed by Ytharra’s drive, cunning, and intuition that lead to The Circle gaining useful information. It was soon after Ytharra was promoted, becoming a faction commander, granting her the title of Brenkya. Ytharra is young, and may even appear naïve to the outside eye; but be warned Ytharra is calculative and cunning. Possessing a fearsome dedication to the Circle’s cause, she will stop at nothing to gain the information and knowledge that was once lost. Marius (Eyla) Also bearing the titles 'Adept of Majik', 'Scholar of Magma' and 'Servant of the Circle', Marius was born in 1185 BA; 10 years before the burning of the Grand Archives. He was taken under the tutelage of Khatar Eldred, a skilled elven healer and terramancer. The two travelled to Lyverva shortly before it was destroyed. Marius remembers seeing the great building, walking the halls in awe. After a brief visit they left, however his master then turned back a few days out saying he had forgotten something. Whilst awaiting his master's return Marius saw the smoke and the flash of light as the Library burned. A short time later he learned what happened to Lyverva and knew his master had died there. He encountered the magical resistance shortly before the outbreak of the Civil War and instantly signed up for their cause, spending the entirety of the war doing everything and anything he could. Marius quickly forgot his Master’s core lesson; that “Magic exists to help people not to harm them, magisters and healers be thou for the people.” Marius completely forewent his healing training from that moment on, instead focusing on developing pyromancy powers, to burn those who burnt his master. With the end of the war came the end of his purpose. Marius secreted himself away in the libraries of both the South and East, devoting himself to research and distancing himself from politics and the realm of Ásaterra. His research lead him to studying the primal forces of the land, as the furthest thing from the nobility he could find, trying to become a pure academic. Marius became so distanced from the world he barely recognised the passage of time, leading to a number of awkward situations where he talked about dead men as if they were still alive. Most notably Selwysi Benedict, who he found out was dead more than 40 years after it happened and even got his own age wrong repeatedly until someone actually told him the date. Upon hearing of the joint Task Force from the different factions, Marius left his comfortable library and joined up. Though not an important or widely known member of the Circle, Marius still believes in doing everything he can to prevent history repeating itself, especially the persecution of Mages. Marius never removes his hat in company of others and those who touch his hat immediately earn his ire. His naginata is a constant reminder of the costs and responsibility of power, though not even Marius is sure whether it is the same one passed down to his master from his own master and so on, or if it is a perfect recreation. Shaeylee Ariana Eralithe A young human just entering adulthood at only 18 years of age, Shaeylee Ariana Eralithe grew up in the more Southern parts of Eastern Ásaterra. She lived with her father and mother in a secluded cottage in the beautiful forest of Suaimoill, somewhat near a village. She had a sheltered upbringing, and never ventured further than the village. Her parents were lovely people; they gave her a wonderful childhood and taught her values that at the time seemed very simple to her. Kindness. Honesty. Courage. At a very young age, Shaeylee started showing signs of an affinity with lumomancy. Her parents told her that this was the kindness in her; that the light in her heart was so strong that it gave her powers of magic. As a child she would heal animals in the forest, and later helped people in the nearby village. Sometimes her light magic was used to heal physical wounds, but more often to help people find courage and kindness within themselves. She came to believe that this is what magic– as well as knowledge– were meant to be used for. Shaeylee once healed an injured traveller she met near their home. After their encounter, he found his way back to the Circle Council, and told them that he had met a gifted young lumomancer. The Circle requested a meeting with Shaeylee and her parents, and sent a representative. Though she was not yet very skilled in magic, she showed promise. The Circle Council then offered her an opportunity to learn more about her own magic: to join an important reconnaissance group on their missions, where she would serve as a healer and a student of the Circle. Once she accepted their offer, the council made sure she was taught a few basic elemental spells. However, she seemed to have a natural aversion to offensive spells, and could not master any. On these missions, Shaeylee gains more knowledge of magic in a single day than she managed to learn by herself in a year. She sees herself as a less important member of the team, and generally tries to stay out of people’s way. However, there are many questions she cannot stop herself from asking. Her naivety and curiosity allow her to learn more than most, but they do get her into trouble an awful lot. Vivian Vihart Illumae Vivian is one of three daughters born from an elven father and a human mother. Her father’s wealth provided the Illumae family with a private library and a great many personal tutors. Having spent most of her young life in a comfortable manor on the fringe of Semangat, Vivian’s childhood was one of privilege. She collected knowledge and skills in a few select areas of academia that were of interest to her, but developed little in the way of practical experience. She liked nothing more than to stay in her bedroom and read scholarly tomes for hours upon end, often forgetting to eat or sleep in the process. Vivian joined the Expeditionary Force as a representative of the Circle of the Arcane in order to develop her skills and assist those in need. She now acts as a physician and an alchemy consultant for the group. Although lacking in natural affinity for magic, she occasionally dabbles in the art of Necromancy to sate her own morbid curiosity. She has a great deal of respect for her commanders and is eager to learn from them, often addressing them in an excessively formal manner. Intensely logical and brutally efficient, Vivian takes her job very seriously, insisting on writing detailed reports to Faelan after every expedition that she attends. She values order and utility above all else and has little patience for frivolity of any sort. Odoacer "Fang" Bloodfang The Bloodfang name is an Orc title passed on from generation to generation, with roots over 2000 years ago. Always baring one son, a Bloodfang teaches their offspring everything they've been taught by their father, who was taught by their father, who was taught by their father, and so on. The title is passed on once the current owner dies, be it on the battlefield or by their own son. Upon death, the now deceased Bloodfang earns a title related to his life. Some include; "Dogfight", who refused to have a fight unless he was out numbered; "Bard", a Bloodfang who put his prey to sleep before killing them; "Hoarder", a compulsive collector who took something from every kill. The Bloodfangs are, more often than not, murderers. They only exist to kill, and they enjoy to do it, each in their own unique way. There is a lot about the Bloodfangs, although this is as much as anyone knows about them, mainly because no-one has asked anymore. The current title holder is Odoacer Bloodfang, an Orc who has found himself helping the Expeditionary Force on many occasions. He currently resides with the Circle after leaving the Guild. He is a brute who enjoys a fight above anything else, even if it puts others in a bad position. While he's not very smart or forward thinking, he will gladly head into a battle, even if it's not for just reasons. Since a visit to the North, he has been outed as a new Vampire, although his Master hasn't been revealed. He has one son, and his Wife died 5 years ago. He doesn't know where his son is, and seems happy to keep it that way. Fennel Coming soon Alana Coming Soon The Warriors of the Black Sun Lady Larka Daepad (Ciad) Lady Larka Daepad (b. 1201 B.A) is a half-elf hailing from the Elven kingdom of Valclya, but has lived in Ásaterra for over twenty years. She became a landed lady fifteen years ago for significant services to Ásaterra and in 1281 B.A was promoted to the position of unit commander. In 1278 B.A, she and her close friend Lord Anastasius Opilio d'Maele became the joint legal guardians of Alecto Blackthorne, who served as her Second. Lady Larka owns properties in Southern and Western Ásaterra, and she is a great promoter of half-breed rights. Larka was highly secretive about her origins and refused to share her past, even with those closest to her. However, following a recent assassination attempt, Larka was forced to face her past. Larka’s family came from the elven kingdom of Valclya. Her mother, Morwen, a member of the Valclyan royal family and Counsellor of the Emerald Coast, married a human man, Valdtag, much to the disgust of the many purist Valclyan elves. Many in Valclya’s high-society still cling to purist values, treating mixed-race unions with disgust and saw the subsequent children of these marriages as impure. Despite the open disdain from many of their peers, Larka’s parents raise her and her younger brother Aneurin, as any other high-born children. Years later, Valclya was plunged into turmoil by the death of Taar Illithor and the crowning of his sickly, childless son Darion, leaving the Daepad family in the direct line of succession. The thought of half-breeds in the line of succession struck fear and hatred in the hearts of many of the Royal Counsel and a decision was made to permanently remove the Daepad line. During a routine diplomatic mission, Morwen’s ship was mysteriously set ablaze and sank, and fearing for his family Valdtag (now a very old man) took his adolescent children and fled to his homeland to the protection of his allies. However, upon crossing the border the family were attacked by a band of Valclyan soldiers- no mercy was shown. The few servants and friends who joined them were massacred, their possessions stolen and the women passed amongst the soldiers. The elderly Valdtag was forced to watch his children be repeatedly abused and assaulted before he was brutally murdered. A week later the group were attacked by a mercenary group from Ásaterra (The Warriors of the Black Sun). When the last of the soldiers were dead or escaped, the group offered to take the siblings into their care; they declined and instead gathered their father’s remains and their surviving party and lead them back to their home. Upon their return the siblings were horrified to find that their home was in the possession of another, and that a new law had been passed throughout Valclya forbidding half-breeds to inherit lands, titles, even possessions. Fearing for their lives, Larka and Aneurin left for Ásaterra. In the years that followed Larka and Aneurin found a new purpose in the ranks of the Warriors; a new sense of family and safety far away from Valclya. Larka formed a life-long friendship with fellow Warrior, Lord Anastasius Opilio d'Maele (or ‘Anny’ as she affectionately calls him) and with him became the joint legal guardians of the young Alecto Blackthorne. The young Alecto healed Larka’s broken heart and the young woman came to love Alecto as her own flesh and blood. Presently, Larka and her brother are still the only heirs to the throne of Valclya. In recent months she has received letters and pledges of loyalty from allies in Valclya, begging her to return and free them from the tyranny and violence of Taar Darion. News of her survival soon spread to Valclya, increasing the threat of civil war and in response, an assassin was sent to poison her- thanks to efforts of the expeditionary force, Larka survived the ordeal. At the behest of her allies, her brother, Lord Anastasius and her lover, the Gestalt Eauxi Ausko, Larka has finally begun to work toward returning to Valclya and freeing her people. Jugo (Dàrna) Born 1273 BA in the western lands of Ásaterra to a minor, albeit successful trading caravan, Jugo spent most of his young life on the road, travelling from town to city surrounded by lights and laughter. It was during this time that he learnt the basics of any rouge; a deft hand and silent feet. After fifteen summers, Jugo left the nomadic life and journeyed south with the intention of finding The Warriors of the Black Sun, and was enlisted by the next winter . Despite leaving the Western regions, Jugo still maintains a good relationship with The Guild of Croesus, particularly Spyder, and is still a common face in The Webway. Jugo excelled with the Black Suns, and rose through the ranks, honing his skills. In the year 1292 BA, Jugo was tasked with protecting the Lady Alecto Blackthorne on an important expedition. It was on this mission that Jugo sacrificed an eye to the Goddess of Death, an action that has caused much controversy and rumour among the factions. Despite this apparent weakness, Jugo has only thrived and continues to perfect his abilities in order to protect the guild and serve Lady Death. Following the retirement of Lady Alecto Blackthorne from active duty, Lady Larka has seen fit to name Jugo her new second-in-command, a great honour for one still so young. Common responses to the question "What happened to your eye?" - "I bet it on the new generation." - "It was the entry fee in a card game." - "I gave it to a friend for safe keeping.". Inevera Jardir Believed to be born around 1220 B.A she was the child of a slave family belonging to Lord Kaasha in the remote mountains of the North, nothing much was known of her early years before her joining. She joined the Children of the Black Sun in 1242 B.A after escaping from her family home now a Vampire (Bound) wanting to hone her skills with a blade and magic. She stayed on with the Warriors of the Black Sun moving around taking on various different job mostly working alone away from the north. In 1292 B.A she joined with the Expeditionary Force. Known for having a bit of a temper and appears almost uncaring at times she vary rarely show any emotion, covering up with either threats or jokes. Former Members Urbicus Virus Deceased An old soldier, penniless and bitter, Urbicus has been hired to act as close protection for the more vulnerable members of the task-force being sent. He has seen a a lot of fighting over his career as a professional soldier and, as far as the eye can see, he is good at his job, comparable to a member of the Legion when it comes to enforcing discipline and training. In Spyder's absence, Urbicus currently acts as a subordinate to Conrad. Despite this, he bears in mind the primary objective dictated him by the ambassador - to quote, 'keeping the squishy priestifing buggers alive'. He has no particular respect for any god or, for that matter, for anyone he does not consider his superior, officially or otherwise. He is, all in all, a stalwart, loud-mouthed, and grumpy warrior who fights for the Guild's interests.' Nykterion Deserted Nykterion appeared an austere and pensive figure. A necromancer by trade and a vampire by nature’s tricks, he has led an interesting life, and a fifty year one. Although this is not very much by vampire standards, he is nearly twice as old as he looks to mortals. You may ask how he spent the twenty odd years since his transformation - or indeed how that happened in the first place - but you will probably not get an answer, and certainly not a truthful one. He is reckless and impulsive, though far calmer than he used to be. Recently bound to a family heirloom, his bloodlust was dramatically reduced, and he was no longer a danger to his allies. Despite this, he was well aware of the animosity some feel towards his kind and did not reveal his true nature lightly, but instead in a misguided and failed attempt to save a fallen comrade. However, his faction turned against him when he turned his lover, Suli, into a vampire so she could stay by his side, despite being advised by those in charge against it. Events are unclear and both sides can be accused of harsh actions and words, but they resulted in Nykterion and Suli, in their desperation, stealing a powerful amulet that the factions needed in order to save Guild leader Spyder from demonic possession. They attempted to trade this amulet with the factions for Suli's binding item, negotiations turned sour and fighting broke out, resulting in the deaths of both Suli and Nykterion at the hands of the members of The Black Sun...or so they thought. Unbeknownst to the Expeditionary Force at the time of his death, Nykterion had broken his bindings after acquiring the amulet, and survived decapitation, unlike Suli. His body faded into mist before the group's eyes and his whereabouts is now unknown... Lady Alecto Blackthorne Retired '''''See main article: Lady Alecto Blackthorne Previously the Dàrna of the Black Sun, after suffering abduction and demonic possession at the hands of her 'Aunt', Spyder, Alecto has left the expeditionary force in order to recover from her ordeal. She is spending time convalescing at her home in Dubdris, whilst attending to the duties of her Thanedom. Magne Ulfmaer Retired Though he had been with the Black Suns for only a brief period, Magne had proven to be a skilled sell sword, claiming such accolades as slaying the necromantic scholar of Hunsow. Fiercely loyal to Lady Alecto and Lady Larka, this southern swordsman holds little land or wealth, but instead is remembered for deeds wrought in blood, and the vigour of his marching song, coining the tune that has become synonymous with the Suns. Despite his chants of ‘Blood for Blood’, however, Magne hails from humble beginnings, raised within the village of Hofsvagr, beneath the shadow of the Cladag Mountains. It was there amidst the cold and cruelty of the Asaterran wilds, that boy was forged into beast, and Magne donned the mantle of the Ulfmaer tribe, killing his first wolf when he was nine. Tempered by trials, the boy learnt strength through suffering, surviving alone until the age of fifteen where, much like the crucibles of ancient lands, he returned to the village a man. It was here he received the warrior’s woad, intricate ink that riddled his arms with runes and forced magic to falter, before finding purchase upon his flesh. No man may live forever though, and so whatever end awaited him, Magne was determined to face it with a blade in his hand, and so he forsook the comfort of his farmstead, and the wife that had wept at his choice, and journeyed to the Black Sun’s fortress, to seek glory, gore and gold. Magne has since left the Expeditionary Force to seek his own path. Leofric Langsceaft Missing Leofric is an aspiring human mercenary within the ranks of the Warriors of the Black Sun. He is of common blood, has no land or significant wealth to his name and is, to date, unable to read or write. Leofric was born into a destitute family in the squalid fishing village of Sealt Hoc; his childhood was plagued by mistrust and hostility from his fellow villagers for, all within a year of his birth, many members of the Langsceaft family died through various tragedies: his grandfather Alaric drowned after getting his head irretrievably stuck in a bucket of water, his aunt Brunhilde was dragged into the sea by a particularly large tuna - never to be seen again - and, most devastatingly of all, his parents (Agatha and Uhtred) were apparently torn apart by wolves during an unfortunate hunting trip. After growing up in the care of his neighbour, a blind fisher-woman, Leofric left Sealt Hoc for good at the age of seventeen and travelled across the land with little more than the clothes on his back, taking up simple mercenary work for many years until he was mistakenly admitted into the ranks of the Black Sun on account of an administrative error. Leofric was last seen embarking on a long and arduous journey into the wilderness of Skovva. He has not been seen or heard from since. 'Jack' Missing His real name is unknown, but he goes by Jack. A scout and archer, Jack is a serious man who is devout in his duty to Lady Death. He travelled with the Black Sun's for a while, taking the young Jugo under his wing, until his sudden departure. His current location is unknown and he is considered to be absent without leave.